I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bucket for storage of commodity items and, in particular, to a bucket caddy attachable to a wall or other flat surface and having a rotatable stand-off to ensure the bucket is maintained at a level position.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Consumers have demanded conveniences throughout the home. Such conveniences even extend to such aspects as the shower, bath or within cabinets where users desire convenient storage for easy access to items. The prior known storage units have included corner caddies which may have a plurality of shelves supported on a pole extending vertically. Bucket caddies may be mounted to the walls of the bathing unit to provide deeper wells for storing bathing items. However, the attachment of such storage devices can pose a problem particularly on irregular surfaces such as tiled walls. Suction cups require a smooth clean surface to maintain engagement. Any permanent securement such as threaded fasteners prevent the storage bucket from being conveniently removed for cleaning. And it is desirable to maintain such storage devices in a level orientation to properly store items.